Horror Quirks
by AntuGalah
Summary: Three friends who love to watch horror classic movies got send to the world of quirks. Together with their new found quirk that seem to work too similar as the three famous horror classic serial killer started their life as villain. Watch them as they live their life as villain.


In the night in front of a bank in Musutafu, inside the bank there are two guard sitting inside the security room both of them seem to be bored as shown how they keep distracting themselves by chatting with each other. They talk about mindless thing first but then subject change to an interesting rumor. "Hey, Ika-san have you ever heard of a new group of criminals." Said the overweight guard to his partner to garner his attention. "No, why would I read news about those idiots Furuichi?" the now know security guard Ika-san raise his eye brow at the subject and his at the idiocy of the criminal.

Furuichi seeing that Ika-san doesn't has any knowledge of the criminal of the society started to explain to his friend. "look I know those criminals aren't good, but we need to be kept on constant look out about them so we could predict their action you know like how their quirk work or their target. Besides we work as a security guard in a god damn bank we might get targeted so we should learn everything about them so the heroes have more easy times."

Ika-san hearing the reasonable of knowing the criminal quietly nod and ask Furuichi. "alright I gues that fair, so then what is it about this new group you talking about?". hearing Ika-san ask what he wanted to hear Furuichi said "yeah there is this new group that started to get famous in this area, they said that the group has only three man and I heard they also stole something from heroes too." This come to be quite a surprise for Ika-san a criminal able to stole something from heroes "what did they stole from them?" demanded Ika-san wanting to know the answer.

Furuichi than answer his question "I heard they stole the heroes support gadgets and even their costumes. I don't know why they stole something such as hero costume, do you think they tried to impersonated the heroes".

The two guards busy themselves with the rumor seem to known that something is about to happen as shown suddenly a man standing outside the security room. The said man wearing a dark blue mechanic jumpsuit, with gloves, a white Halloween mask covering his whole face and two holster one with a gun and other what seem to be a kitchen knife, in his hand he had what seem to be marbles. He slides the marbles into the security room from the gap.

The guards unknowing of what had happen started to yawn then suddenly Furuichi something "Oh yeah, I heard that the only villain that is know in the group is a guy with this weird burn face. If I remember correctly his name should be-" Furuichi got himself interrupted by the sound of stomp from the outside. Both of the guards' shock as they could hear a voice of little girls from the outside of the room, the said voice seems to be singing as they kept hearing a lyric being repeated over and over again.

Both guards stand still staring at the door, they then look to the security cam and what they see to be impossible, this is because they see three girls playing hopscotch in the hallway. Ika-san seeing this started to ready his taser gun pointing it toward the door. Furuichi frown as he saw what Ika-san is doing "Ika-san! What are you doing, they are children!" Ika-san ignoring his workmate he started to approach the door while Furuichi started to yell at him to stop.

Ika-san standing in front of the door still hearing the song, he holds the knob and open it slowly and what he sees in front of him is the same as to what the camera had show three girls playing hopscotch while singing a song, disbelieve shown on his face as he lower his taser gun. Furuichi walking toward his workmate then the song started to be clear as he heard the girls voice "Freddy gonna get you, Freddy gonna get you" the song being repeated over and over then suddenly it stops.

The guards still staring at the girls suddenly have a bad feeling as the girls turn their face toward them. Then all of a sudden, a leather glove with a sharp finger blades come from the hopscotch number 13, the girls then walking toward the glove holding it and getting several cuts from the claws as they kept trying to pull the glove. Furuichi seeing the injuries the girls are getting bolt toward them right away wanting them to stop whatever they are doing right now. But the glove suddenly came alive as it grabs one of the girls pulling her into the hole that it had made.

Furuichi seeing this gone to grab the girls before too late only for his workmate to stop him by holding his shoulder squeezing it as hard as he can while whisper toward him "Furuichi stop being an idiot and start to think carefully we are in a locked bank in the middle of the night-" Ika-san suddenly got interrupted as the hole started crumble and enlarge. The two girls still standing in front of hole where the glove was got themselves falling to the hole.

The guards then see what seems to be a pool of blood coming upward from the enlarged hole, they also heard scream of the girls asking why they didn't save them. The guard having their attention full toward the hole doesn't realize that a man wearing a Christmas sweater with fedora on his head and his right hand has the fingers blades leather glove.

He pushes both guards into the hole, the guards caught off guard as they fallen to what seem to be their impendent doom. One of the guards Ika-san caught glimpse of the proprietor and what he saw was a man with his whole face being burn, the said man smiles at him and start laughs at them. As they keep on falling the laughter increase in volume then they arrive at the bottom, a thump sounded in the security room both guard wide awake. Looking around them, seeing that they are alive and only a nightmare both of them sigh in relieve.

* * *

Outside the bank footsteps can be heard, we can see two man walking toward a van carrying boxes. One of them is the same man that stand in front of the security door he carries two boxes, both boxes seems to be so heavy that it should has crush the said man. But the man besides him caries what seem to be 10 times heavier than him, this one wearing a black T-shirt with dark brown jacket and blue jeans. He also wears what seem to be a hockey mask and had a holster with a giant machete.

They load up the boxes into the van, after they finish loading up the van they took a seat inside the van. The driver of the van who wear a dark blue jacket and dark blue jean with a gas mask hiding his face drive the car to their base of operation.

* * *

**Name:**

**Villain Name: Freddy**

**Quirk: Dream master**

**Freddy quirk allow him to tap into others people dream and control it. This allow him to infiltrate his target dream and give them both unspeakable nightmare and a happy dream. During the operation he would always dresses a clothing that would hide his skin and a gas mask, the reason to this is because he hides a massive amount of sleeping gas canister inside his clothes. He is the leader to the group but also the weakest.**

**Name:**

**Villain Name: Jason**

**Quirk: undead**

**Jason is the strongest in the group as his quirk ability allow him to took a massive amount of damages, the quirk also give him the ability to broke the limiter of his strength. But if he ever overuses his strength his body will break down and break the used limbs, this quirk ability also gives Jason the ability to regenerate. During an operation Jason would always wear a long sleeve T-shirt with dark brown jacket and blue jean. His mask is a hockey mask with some straight red blood line painted to both of its eyes socket**

**Name:**

**Villain Name: The Shape**

**Quirk: I am silent**

**The Shape is the infiltrator in the group thank to his quirk. The ability of his quirk allows him to interact the world in dead silence. This had been shown how he throw a rock to civilian and it doesn't produce any sound whatsoever. He is also the second strongest in the group as he shown to be able to lift a long table with one hand with some difficulty. The costume that he wears during operation is a dark blue mechanic jumpsuit with dark blue gloves and dark blue boots. He wears a white plastic mask that had a human feature on it, the mask seems to hide his eyes as the eyes socket only shown darkness.**


End file.
